Thunderstorm
by Dei-kun
Summary: Sasuke is afraid of the large storm that's hit Konoha and decides to sleep with his brother for the night for comfort. Itachi finds himself with slight issues and struggles to control himself. Yaoi, Shouta, ItaSasu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, okay. I know I really should be working on writing the next chapter of _Bring It_ but I've haven't had any motivation lately. However, I've been inspired for the longest time to do an ItaSasu fic so here it is. :3 I may or may not continue it, because it was originally supposed to be a one-shot. If I do decide to though I have a definite plot.

Also if you're wondering, Sasuke is ten and Itachi is fifteen.

* * *

Lightning cracked, a fork of luminescent gold illuminating the dull sky in shades of bright yellow, disappearing as quickly as it came in return for an angry clap of thunder as it rang out over nature's din, sounding much like an angry monster as it roared and violently rattled the windows of houses below. Clouds with grey underbellies blocked what little moonlight the melancholy night had to offer, stars hidden firmly behind the blotchy substance—it was a terrible storm indeed.

Sasuke huddled under the covers, burying his face in the soft pillow in an attempt to block out the chorus of rain rattling the panes and drumming against the roof but to no avail, the noise only seeming to grow in volume as he did. He whimpered, clutching the sheets and turning his head to side, noting the eerie shadows dancing across his walls and moving to get up, immediately shrinking back when a particularly frightening figure darted across the floor and vanished into a corner. He froze, wondering what that could've possibly been and then, making sure nothing else would appear he slipped out from under the covers and padded quickly over to the door, flinging it open and running down the hallway in his haste to escape his room.

It was quiet, but that was only to be expected since everyone was fast asleep. Or so Sasuke thought as he peered into his brother's room, contemplating whether or not to enter or take refuge in his parents' room instead; his decision was soon chosen for him as Itachi shifted and sat up, staring at him with half-lidded eyes and stating blandly, startling Sasuke, "What is it, otouto?"

He jumped, calmed himself and whispered in a meek voice, "May I sleep with you, nii-san?" He flushed; clearly embarrassed to be asking such a question—Itachi probably thought that he was weak, inquiring childish things like that. _He probably thinks that I'll never become a great shinobi if a simple storm scares me,_ Sasuke scolded mentally, shuffling his feet nervously and awaiting an answer from his stoic sibling.

Itachi arched a fine eyebrow, but he couldn't resign with the look Sasuke was giving him; he'd deny him training, but it wasn't in his nature to refuse a request if he was uneasy or anxious. Perhaps it was the "brotherly bond" their mother always mentioned when she spied them together outside, lounging about when Itachi was free of missions or practicing skills, which Sasuke always gawked at and declared proudly that someday he too would be able to learn them. Itachi always smiled—a small, ghost of a smile but a smile no less. Sasuke never failed to notice.

"Aren't you a little too old to be sleeping with someone?"

Sasuke shook his head vigorously, opening his mouth to say something when a loud boom of thunder sounded and made him emit a rather undignified sound that was akin to a squeak and clutch at the doorknob, looking with a pitiful expression at Itachi who merely rolled his eyes skyward as if seeking help from above. Sasuke was surprised when he scooted over and patted the space next to him, muttering irritably, "Come."

The younger male quickly made his way to the bed, climbing onto it and snuggling under the blankets, murmuring, "Thank you, nii-san." He didn't expect an answer—Itachi merely grunted in response and Sasuke felt him shift and then fall heavily beside him, his face turned to the back of his head. Itachi was breathing slowly and Sasuke could feel his breath tickle his ear each time he exhaled. It was almost relaxing.

Sasuke turned and slid closer to Itachi's warm body, nuzzling his chest. He never bothered to wear a shirt when he slept, so he was cold having been without the heat of the covers. The older tensed, and then hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's slim waist, hands gently caressing his skin as if afraid to hold him tightly lest he bruised the pale flesh. Sasuke sighed contently, pressing closer and falling into a light slumber.

It wasn't long after before Itachi began to become anxious; the hormones he'd been ignoring his teenage life flared to the surface, making him sweat profusely. Of course he'd had dreams and done things every boy his age would but he felt wrong, reacting this way to his brother, but his thoughts constantly kept drifting to his slender figure, his pretty features and face that mirrored his own, and the silky tendrils of black hair. Without knowing Itachi subconsciously began to pet Sasuke's hair, earning an incoherent grumble and a leg thrown around his, locking them together.

Itachi hadn't the faintest idea Sasuke liked to cuddle, and so intimately at that. If anything he was becoming more like himself each day; quiet, brooding, and secluded. The only people he talked to nowadays was him and his parents, which worried Itachi. He didn't want him to be like him—he wanted him to be sociable, to live his life out to the fullest. Itachi was playing a dangerous game by becoming the captain of an ANBU squad. He was constantly risking his life everyday, and sometimes he wasn't even sure if he'd come back alive. He'd always dreaded the thought, of not being only to say goodbye to Sasuke.

He was stirred from his thinking when Sasuke suddenly pressed himself flush against him, and it was at that moment that he froze completely and all intelligent thought disappeared. At any other time it'd be all right for him to have Sasuke against him like this, but it was only because he'd rubbed against him did Itachi push him away and jump out of the bed, still quite shocked and angry at himself for actually _liking_ it.

While he was struggling to calm himself Sasuke took the time to grudgingly roll over and blink owlishly at him, drawling sleepily, "What's wrong, nii-san? Why did you get up?"

Itachi cleared his throat, hoping it wouldn't crack and stated, "Nothing." Great, he sounded exactly the same. He mentally congratulated himself.

Sasuke let an arm fall over the side of the bed. "Are you sure? Your face is red."

He groaned low enough so that Sasuke wouldn't hear, glad that the rain was still beating a melody upon the side of the house. "It's nothing, really. I just have a small problem I need to take care of." He emphasized "small" with a slight hiss; yeah, right. Small wasn't the right analogy in his case.

Sasuke seemed to brighten, completely awake. "Can I help?"

Itachi stared at him as if he couldn't believe what he'd just said, and then shook his head. "No, no. You can't. No."

Sasuke's lip trembled and his voice wavered, "But… I want to help nii-san. You always help me with stuff, so why can't I?"

Itachi massaged the bridge of his nose wearily, then knelt and gripped Sasuke's chin tenderly in his hand, coal eyes peering into an identical set. "Are you sure you want to help me?" _Oh god, what am I coming to?_

"Yes!" Sasuke's reply was enthusiastic and eager, and Itachi briefly wondered how he was so innocent before sitting beside him, simply quiet for a few moments.

"Get on your knees in front of me, otouto," Itachi spoke up, still unsure of his demands. Sasuke dropped to the ground and in between his legs, looking up to him with bright grin, making Itachi's resolve shatter and crumble. _He'll stop if he wants, right?_ Itachi slipped his sweatpants slowly down his hips and off his legs, throwing them carelessly aside. He glanced hesitantly at his boxers before those pooled at his feet, shuddering as the cool air hit the heated flesh of his erection.

Sasuke inclined his head to the side curiously, exclaiming, "It looks painful!"

Itachi almost burst out laughing at his ignorance but caught himself, stifling the chuckles with a cough. "…in a way."

"How can I help?"

He considered it for a second, and then said flatly, "With your mouth. Also, keep your voice down. We don't want to wake up kaa-san and tou-san, right?"

Sasuke nodded understandingly, reaching out and tentatively touching his arousal, simply palming it at first. Itachi sucked in his breath, leaning back when Sasuke licked timidly at the tip, tasting the bit of salty precum that'd gathered at the top and drawing away; he wasn't fond of it, but as he studied Itachi's expression he promised to make him proud. Leaning forward he pressed his soft lips against the head and opened his mouth, engulfing only what he could lest he choked.

Sasuke stayed like that until he felt Itachi buck slightly and then began to move up, lapping at the underside. He wasn't sure what exactly to do, so he pretended Itachi's shaft was a lollipop and treated it as one, alternating between sucking and licking.

Itachi's senses had long since shut off when Sasuke had taken him in his mouth and it took all his willpower not to grab his tresses and thrust forcefully into his mouth, and he was finding it increasingly hard not to moan should he wake their parents. He instead chose to clench the satin sheets and pant, watching with glazed obsidian eyes as Sasuke worked him to completion with his inexperience. Damn if it didn't feel wonderful though and the thrill of his brother doing it only added to his growing pleasure.

Sasuke gripped what he couldn't get in and stroked lightly, perking up when he heard Itachi grunt. He was beginning to understand what his aniki liked and what pleased him. He placed his other hand on Itachi's leg to brace himself, feeling him tense beneath it.

Itachi felt the familiar tightening in the pit of his stomach and bit his lip, completely forgetting about being gentle as he entangled his fingers in Sasuke's spiky black locks and slammed his cock to the back of his throat. He saw him blanch and gag but brushed it aside, only concerned with reaching his release as soon as possible and whispering almost inaudibly, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke struggled to keep the tears that'd sprung unbidden from falling, trying to keep from pulling away as Itachi harshly pulled him down, struggling only slightly and relenting when he heard his name. It was when a sticky liquid unexpectedly shot into his mouth did he swallow and cough violently, wriggling away from Itachi, a trickle of cum running down his chin from the amount he didn't drink but had instead decided to spit onto the wooden floor.

He wiped it away and felt a hot blush rise and tint his cheeks a light pink as Itachi gazed at him dazedly, the lust in his eyes dissipating as he strove to clear his mind, pulling up his boxers nonchalantly and beckoning for Sasuke to lie down, neither exchanging words—it was an awkward moment, mainly because Itachi felt guilty for defiling his otouto like that, for stealing his first sexual experience. He hadn't been expecting to do it, hadn't even _wanted_ to, but his animalistic side had gotten the best of him.

When he was comfortable Itachi turned towards him and kissed him chastely, something he'd always done since Sasuke was five that supposedly helped him sleep, though he doubted it. Sasuke had always wanted his attention and affection and this was one of his clever ways he earned it. Sometimes Sasuke would want him to help him with homework, if only to have Itachi simply touch his hand to retrieve the pencil or to cover it with his own as he helped him to write a certain phrase. Although he acted agitated, Itachi would never admit he liked to assist him.

However, Sasuke whimpered when Itachi pulled away and immediately locked lips with him again, desperate for his touch. Itachi was, to say the least, shocked at his behavior as he'd never done this before but used his courageousness to his advantage. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and smirked when Sasuke began to shyly respond.

Sasuke felt as though the rain was in sync with his heartbeat when Itachi actually paid heed to his bold move instead of shoving him away. This was his first real kiss aside from the accidental one at school, and he absolutely loved it. Itachi's taste and especially his gracefulness even when they were together like this was ecstasy to him.

When they broke apart for air Itachi ruffled his hair fondly and turned on his side, and Sasuke did the same, pressing his back against his and staring out the window.

The storm wasn't quite as scary as it was now that he was with Itachi, and it almost seemed relaxing, soothing even as he watched the droplets of water cascade against the glass and slide down in rivulets, forming patterns and intricate designs as they weaved together. Sasuke's eyelids dropped and he muttered something under his breath, but Itachi heard it. His apathetic façade fell apart as he smiled knowingly.

"I know otouto. Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi woke feeling blissfully peaceful and happy of his freedom today—he was without missions—to relax and do what he pleased for what little time off he had. Slowly sitting up he glanced out the window and admired the serenity of the rosy sky, creamy clouds drifting lazily on foreseen current, forming shapes and casting light shadows over the dew-covered grass. The sun, a mere orb of flamboyant yellow, had barely begun to rise; how he loved waking early, if only to revel in the beauty of the sky as it faded from black to shades of violent and molten gold, from pink to a wonderful blue and thus repeating the cycle once over.

He considered the limited options he had and scowled slightly: there was always training, and though as much as it pleased his father to know he was attempting to work to his full potential however high it was, he'd grown bored of the same routine. However, Fugoku would be busy most of the afternoon which meant he wouldn't have time to observe him, criticize him on improper actions and berate him for his indifferent behavior. In cases such as these Itachi felt like a hare on a desert, keenly scrutinized by a hawk as it circled above. He'd have to be wary of what he did else he'd end up eaten, and that left three options: run, hide, or simple sit. He could always run, but out on open terrain he wouldn't stand half a chance. Hiding was effective, but most birds are smart. Sitting would prove difficult under the heat, and he'd be an easy target. In the end, he'd be prey anyway, and eat did his father do. Itachi barely ever heard the end of it from him and his expectations.

He was jolted from his thoughts when Sasuke rolled out from underneath the thick covers rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked as if he didn't quite know where he was at first when his vision focused and when he turned to face Itachi a flicker of remembrance flitted across his childish face. "Good morning, Itachi-nii-san!" Sasuke beamed up at him, flashing a cheery grin before sliding over to attach himself to Itachi's arm, seeking warmth. Despite the blankets he was still cold.

Itachi smiled back, but when a pang of guilt surged through his body it quickly turned to a frown. There it was again, that constant reminder of his selfishness. Yet, as much as he wanted to feel remorse or disgust even, he couldn't bring himself to. In fact, he longed for more. He wanted Sasuke to touch him, and the more he mused over it the more he wanted to ravish the now sleeping boy, who'd firmly entangled their legs together and refused to budge. Even if his sleep his little brother was stubborn. It seemed to be a trait both siblings shared, and it was likely most the Uchiha clan did as well. He didn't bother much with family visits and rarely did he attend reunions. Itachi refused to take part in such troublesome arrangements—he didn't welcome the company of others besides Sasuke and though it boosted his swelling ego, he was tired of people fawning ridiculously over his status.

It seemed as if that all they were concerned about was the prowess of their title as Uchiha, their power and influence in Konoha and their intimidation to countries who knew them. They only feared them because of Itachi; he was the one who'd brought them up to where they were now. Countries thought the Uchiha harbored many others as skilled as him because of simple tales they'd heard. Itachi shook his head disdainfully.

A gently tapping at his door made him glance lazily up, knowing full well it was his mother, the only person who'd bother to check on him. She laughed softly at the sight of Sasuke, and then locked eyes with an impassive set of coal ones, inquiring what she wanted at such an early hour. "Itachi, I didn't know you were awake. I just came in to see if Sasuke was in here since he wasn't in his room. He was frightened of the storm, hm?"

Itachi brushed a strand of hair from his face and gave a slight nod. Mikoto giggled. "Ah, well since your up would you like to help me prepare breakfast? We'll wake everyone up in an hour... that is, if you can escape from Sasuke." She bounced out the room, her naturally good mood instantly rubbing off on Itachi. He shifted and tried to get up only to be pulled back down by an insistent Sasuke who'd woken up and was staring at him with big eyes.

"Was that kaa-san? Nii-san, stay here with me!"

Itachi managed to break loose from Sasuke and stand, raising his arms above his head and stretching, his back bending in a graceful arc. Glancing about for his discarded pants, he bent to pick them up and slipped them on, noticing Sasuke's gaze dart momentarily to his bare chest. He smirked inwardly, gesturing for Sasuke to come towards him, which he did hesitantly for a moment's time as he left the comfortable bed and into the cool air.

"Silly otouto, don't you want breakfast?" he muttered, reaching out and flicking Sasuke's forehead. The younger of the two pouted, crossing his arms defiantly.

"No, I want to sleep. I'm tired from what we did--"

Itachi shushed him by pressing a finger against his lips. "Don't mention that to our parents. Let's go downstairs and you can help me cook." Sasuke gave him a quizzical look but nodded, then gaped at him.

"You can cook?"

He chuckled and in a deft movement swept Sasuke up in his arms bridal-style, walking out his room and down the hallway. "Shh, you're embarrassing me!" he whined playfully. Sasuke covered his mouth to stifle giggles, and then touched a strand of Itachi's dark hair, running the piece through his fingers almost dreamily. Itachi felt the urge to run back to his room and molest him and strip him of his innocence right then and there and hell if it didn't take all his willpower to refrain from doing so. He felt the lock slip from Sasuke's grasp and silently hoped he do it again; his hair had always been his weakness, especially when someone petted it or did as Sasuke had. Itachi briefly wondered if perhaps he'd been a cat in his past life, and if maybe that explained his flexibility.

"Nii-san is even more of a girl then." Sasuke exclaimed, emphasizing his point by tugging a fistful of hair. Itachi winced, cursing quietly under his breath. A thought occurred. He sneered as he reached the top of the stairs, walking slowly over to the railing and looking down, measuring the distance from where he stood.

"What are you doing-- ahhh!"

Sasuke clutched at Itachi's arms, having time to shout once before Itachi's feet thudded against the ground. Mikoto poked her head out from the kitchen door, smiling at them and shaking her head understandingly. Sasuke managed to wriggle away from Itachi who in his audacity had held him tighter and ran to their mother, hugging her waist affectionately, turning to shoot a heated glare at his brother, upset about his little "trick." "Kaa-san, what's for breakfast?"

"Once Itachi-kun gets in here we'll have... hmm... eggs and bacon? Something simple so your nii-san won't burn the house down. Your father already left as well. What do you say?" Mikoto replied, beckoning Itachi in. He rolled his eyes, letting his usual cold countenance return and rummaging about in the refrigerator for eggs. Sasuke milled behind him, sticking his tongue out when Itachi straightened and shooed him away to the table, clearly not one to be pestered in mornings. He nodded an affirmative to his mother and watched as she lit the stove and placed a pan over it. Today was going to be great, he knew.

* * *

"Nii-san, have we got everything yet?"

Itachi checked the grocery list Mikoto had given them, mentally marking off each item they'd collected and heading for the cashier, Sasuke trailing obediently after like a loyal dog, almost as ready as Itachi was to be home. The woman tending the register happened to look up and blushed instantly, beginning to fidget nervously with the hem of her apron as he approached and set the essentials on the counter, waiting expectedly for her to ring the price so he could leave. It was just like their mother to ask of him to run errands on his free day, he thought sullenly.

A tug of his pant leg made him turn his attention to Sasuke, who suddenly posed a question. "Will we do what we did last night ever again?" A faint blush tinted his pale cheeks and he focused on his sandals, embarrassed.

How certainly unexpected. It made Itachi smile down at him, speaking, "Perhaps, otouto."

The cashier gave them both a bewildered expression but voiced the price. Itachi handed her the amount of money distractedly, his thoughts somewhere else, pondering what Sasuke had asked. Would he actually continue what he started? Then, it was just a spur of the moment. He'd used the closest thing, his brother, to sate his sexual frustration and hadn't meant to create a monster from it. It worried him and he subconsciously gnawed on his lower lip, a habit of his when he was nervous; he couldn't deny he wasn't attracted to Sasuke, but he wanted him to keep his purity. It was all too complicated for him at the moment.

"Ne, ne, onii-san! There's a festival tomorrow night! Can we go?" Sasuke pointed a flyer posted on the window, rocking on his heels excitedly. He'd only ever gone to one once, and it was with their mother. His father and Itachi had been on missions that day, and now that another opportunity had arisen for him to spend time with Itachi he sincerely hoped that he'd give his consent.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, reaching out and disheveling Sasuke's hair who huffed indignantly. "Forgive me, Sasuke. I'll be busy."

Sasuke's lip trembled but he said nothing more, knowing it'd be pointless to argue or plead. He grabbed one of the bags from Itachi and pushed open the door which jingled melodiously when the bells rung. Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's behavior, having seen it many times before when he'd want something from him. It'd always been his way of saying, "Until I get what I want I'm going to be quiet and ignore you." He still hadn't grown out of it, it seemed.

"I suppose I could find time..." he started, acting as though he might change his mind at any moment.

"Really!? Please, nii-san!" Sasuke begged, his eyes shimmering wetly. Fake tears, Itachi presumed.

"I will," Itachi pushed him out of the door, sighing in exasperation as Sasuke ran off down the sidewalk giggling, swinging the bag happily and not caring whether whatever in it spilt or was squashed. After all, he'd finally gotten a chance to have fun with his older brother. Itachi called out after him, cupping his hand around his mouth, "Be careful with that! Kaa-san won't happy if something breaks!"

Itachi blinked. Even if he didn't show it, even he was looking forward to the festival.

* * *

The mission the next day proved to be easy and Itachi completed it without hassle—a Konoha ninja had attempted to escape. His reason as to why was unknown, but when Itachi's team had shown up to retrieve him for interrogation he'd tried to fight them and it resulted in his death. There was nothing of importance on him except for ninja tools. They'd efficiently discarded the corpse after searching him thoroughly.

Itachi trudged through the doorway, removing his ANBU equipment and stalking through the house, hoping to go unnoticed for the time being. He needed a shower above all; there were specks of blood coating his skin and clothes and he wanted them off, especially if he was going to be attending the festival. Where was Sasuke anyway? He should've been waiting for him to return but he wasn't standing at the entrance like he normally was.

Just as he was about to ascend the stairs Mikoto's voice rang out, summoning him to the living room. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration before stepping through the arch, raising in eyebrow in answer to what he saw. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind a cold shower sounded more appealing than it should.

Sasuke was standing on a stool with him arms outstretched, a navy kimono adorning his body. It seemed a little big; the side was sliding off his shoulders and exposing a small expanse of smooth skin, Itachi noted. Oh, this was such a tease. Mikoto was tying the finishing touch to his outfit, a golden sash that contrasted perfectly. Sasuke looked absolutely miserable, as if he'd been standing there for hours, which Itachi didn't doubt. Their mother had the tendency to fuss about the slightest details. She shuffled to the front of him, admiring her "work of art."

"You can put your arms down now, Sasuke-chan. How does he look, Itachi?"

Itachi wanted to say delicious. "...cute."

Sasuke frowned. "This makes me look girly, kaa-san. Does Itachi have to wear one?"

Mikoto snapped her fingers but Itachi stopped her from bustling off. "I'll wear regular clothes."

She let out a breath of air, putting her hands on her hips. "Your father has a yukata that might fit you if you want to wear it instead."

He dismissed the idea by walking out the room, intent on that shower. Itachi was going to kill that woman one day for putting him through torture like this. Sasuke looked so irresistible; it was a wonder how he'd be able to keep from jumping him.

His shower was done hastily. He dressed in his normal attire and stood considering himself in the bathroom mirror, pondering whether or not to tie his hair up like he usually did or let it hang loose for once. It was a festival after all, and maybe it'd keep people from noticing him and attracting attention. He set the red band aside, running his fingers through wet strands and making his way downstairs. Mikoto and Sasuke were waiting by the door. He instantly clung to Itachi, ushering him to hurry and put his shoes on so they could head out, with Mikoto lecturing him to stay put with his brother and not run off. He heaved himself up and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him out the door. Sasuke waved goodbye to their mother and tagged alongside Itachi, having to take three steps for one of his long strides.

It was an awesome night for a festival. The sky was a deep blue, twinkling with spots of light from tiny stars that heavily dotted it. The moon had just recently begun to wane and was now crescent-shaped, a pale yellow in color. A breeze blew by every now and then as the two siblings made their way through a growing crowd, everyone eager to join the games and taste the food.

Itachi had never been good with groups of people, but he withstood it for Sasuke. Talking grew to a distinct buzz in his ears soon as he followed Sasuke about, mostly to stands that sold candy or treats such as ice cream or candied apples. Luckily only a cousin of his recognized him and they only talked for a moment's time before she flounced off and was lost amid the people. Sasuke had then proceeded to drag him to a bench, making him sit down. He sidled off and Itachi was about to get up and drag him back when he returned wearing an awfully familiar cat mask.

"Now I'm just like nii-san!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Itachi laughed softly, removing it from his head. "You shouldn't hide your pretty face."

Sasuke, speechless for a second, flushed. Itachi slid a finger up his throat seductively, moving close to practically purr in his ear, his voice husky unbeknownst to himself. "Would you like to go somewhere quieter, otouto?"

Sasuke locked eyes with Itachi's half-lidded ones, murmuring, "Why?"

"To continue what we started."


End file.
